The Innocence Game
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: Sequel to Innocent, Guilty, And Murder. Bakura has a week to prove that he is innocent of killing Atemu and just to make it interesting, if Bakura can't prove his innocence not only will his life be in the line but so will Yugi's and Ryou's. Can he do it?


****

Redid this chapter

**A/N: Well here it is- my little story that relates to the poem 'Innocent, Guilty, And Murder'. You don't need to read the poem to know what is happening. A little side note before the story starts, this story is in the same universe as 'Thick as Thieves' but not 'Can the World Survive?' or 'the Hikaru no Game' though it might have some facts from 'CTWS?'. If you are confused about the different universe thing, look at my profile. It's better explained there.**

**Anyways, please enjoy the story and one last question do you (as a reader) read the first line or so to learn if you like the story or do you just read the whole chapter and not bother to review? It's very tiring to tell which method people are doing. Please review and let me know what you think of the story.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own 51 percent of the copyrights to Yu-Gi-Oh therefore I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters used in this story nor do I own Mossnose or Spidey._

* * *

Chapter 2

Innocence?

**What can you do when the world is against you?  
****How can you help fight the rising odds?  
****What can you do when no one will believe you?  
****How can you fight your friends without regretting it?  
****What can you do?  
**Fight for your rights.  
**But what if you have none?  
**-Wizard-Theif

"I'm going to murder the person who invented nightmares," said a lady with dual coloured hair. She had just awoken from a rather poetic dream that she didn't really remember and found herself on the floor tangled in her bed sheet. After she stumbled out of the tangle, her black/red tinted eyes glared at inanimate objects as they traveled around her room. Her eyes fell on the gun and dagger that were on her nightstand in case of an emergency. The soft dawn light that was coming in through her window made the dagger shine. She looked away from the dagger to look at her clock; it said that the time was 6:59. Great, she was up a whole twenty-one minutes before her roommates would get her up. Since she was already up she decided she might as well take a shower before her roommates used up all the hot water.

The lady grabbed some clean clothes before walking out of her room. When she stepped into the living room of the apartment, the dawn light had strengthen and now the lady could see that neither of her roommates were up, not that she could blame them. They were, like she, not morning people. She continued on her way to the washroom, careful not to wake the other girls, and once there took a shower. After she was finished the bathroom was full of steam and she reappeared in a pair of somewhat torn black slacks and a matching T-shirt along with her signature jacket on her back. Today, it was like the rest of her clothing, black.

As she walked out of the washroom, she saw one of her roommates banging on her bedroom door yelling:

"Wizard-Theif! Damn you! Get up!" The lady had long, dark brown hair and her eyes were a sparkling green, though at this time they were sparkling with anger. She was wearing bell bottom jeans and a blue shirt with angel winged sleeves, a pendant of a cat eye round her neck.

"But I don't wanna stand on the ceiling today, Mossnose," Wizard-Theif whined after looking around the room for her other roommate. She found her sitting on a chair in the living room laughing at Mossnose's anger. This lady had shoulder length brown hair and long bangs were dyed red. At that time her brown eyes were almost closed shut because of her laughter as she watched the other lady.

"Great, she's talking in her sleep again," Mossnose replied before banging on the door once more.

"Mossnose, I hate to break it to you, but I am capable of getting up on my own so please stop killing my innocent door." Wizard-Theif moved from her position at the bathroom and sat down on her usual chair by the window.

Both of the other girls turned around and noticed Wizard-Theif looking around for the remote. The lady called Mossnose shook her head while the unnamed girl laughed.

"Wizard-Theif, are you really that lazy?" Mossnose asked.

"In what way am I lazy?"

"You would rather look/dig around for the remote than just walk over to the TV and push the button."

"Actually, if I were to walk and use the buttons on the TV, I would be lazy because by looking for the remote and digging for it, I'm getting more exercise than I would if I were to just walk over and use the buttons. Ha, I got you there kitty nerd."

"That's Miss Kitty Nerd to you."

Wizard-Theif just stuck out her tongue and returned to her hunt for the remote. "Spidey, do you know where it is?"

"Sorry I haven't the slightest idea."

"Since when do you say slightest idea?"

"Since when do you get up early?"

"Are you sitting on the remote to stop me from watching my anime again?"

"No, why would you ever think that?"

"Dunno… Hey! How come you aren't wearing your Spiderman mask?"

Spidey shrugged. "Just decided to try something new."

Wizard-Theif looked at the girl with terror. "You tried Mossnose's cooking, and it's messed up your brain, didn't you!"

Spidey started laughing again. "No. My mask is just in the wash. It'll be done in about minutes."

"Ok then," Wizard-Theif said as she returned to her hunt. When her hunt yielded no prey she decided to follow Mossnose's advice and use the buttons on the TV. To her surprise the buttons didn't seem to work. She pushed the power button three times, waiting a moment in between, and the screen showed no sign of light. After looking at the TV in confusion for a moment Wizard-Theif whacked it. Nothing. Unsure of what could be wrong Wizard-Theif got down on her knees and looked behind the TV at the plug-in. The TV was plugged in and the power cord showed that there was current so why wasn't the stupid thing working?

"Guys, is it possible for a TV to get a computer virus?"

"You think Kaiba put a virus in the TV?" Spidey asked.

"I wouldn't put it passed him."

Mossnose jumped to defend her boyfriend. "Seto wouldn't do something like that."

Wizard-Theif didn't appear to have heard as she had just found the remote hiding in a drawer in Spidey's room. Upon returning to the living room she switched on the TV. The room was silent except for the sound of the TV. She failed to notice the sudden intake of air from both her roommates as the news came on. It was nothing interesting. The reporter was just going on and on about how some celebrity had been attacked by some rabid fans- again. With a frown Wizard-Theif turned off the TV and went into the kitchen. "So what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Pancakes," Mossnose replied cheerfully.

Wizard-Theif looked at her worried as she asked, "Who made them?"

"I did."

"… I think I'll just have toast."

As the girls ate Wizard-Theif failed to notice the looks that the other girls were giving her. She was too busy looking around for the newspaper which, like the remote, seemed to have disappeared. After a moment Wizard-Theif became aware of the feeling of the hair on the back of her neck standing up and looked at them.

"What?" she asked them.

"Nothing, it's just that you were up early today," Spidey said.

"Since when it is against the law for me to be up before seven?"

"It's not," the girl said quickly.

Wizard-Theif looked at her questionably. "Why are you guys acting so weird?"

"Wizard-Theif… have you heard anything about Bakura or Atemu?" Mossnose asked.

"I haven't heard from them, or Yugi, or Ryou… why?"

"Not from them… about them."

"No… Hey, have either of you seen the newspaper?" Wizard-Theif asked as she looked around the kitchen for it. Before either of her roommates could reply Wizard-Theif had found the newspaper in the fridge when she was getting herself a glass of milk. "Nevermind."

"Wait, Wizard-Theif," Spidey said quickly.

The girl in question looked at her roommate in confusion as she waited for the other girl to continue. When the she didn't Wizard-Theif unfolded the paper and looked at the headlines. With a face full of boredom she looked over the most bloodcurdling articles. As she read she muttered with mock horror, "Third graders plotting to attack their teacher? What next, Second graders committing suicide? First graders getting into abusive romantic relationships?" Babies planning murder?" Her voice suddenly became thoughtful. "That's if they survive all the abortions first. The world is just going to Hell so why bother damning people there?"

"Where did a third grader plan to attack their teacher?" Spidey asked, breaking though Wizard-Theif's thoughts.

"It was a class, but I don't remember where… think it was over in North America." Wizard-Theif replied in an offhand way. She was about to turn the page when she looked down at her watch. In about an hour she was going to be late. Taking the newspaper in her hands and rolling it up, she headed for the door. "I've gotta go. I'll be back between nine and ten… maybe eleven."

"Am?"

"Pm."

"Wizard-Theif! You're on probation! You have to be home at eight pm," Spidey yelled.

Wizard-Theif's rage jumped to meet the upcoming event. "I wasn't even near the place when the Ra damned necklace went missing!"

"Too bad! You don't have a shadow of an alibi-"

"As far as we know!"

"-And the police suspect you. If you break the probation they will think you are the criminal!"

"Fine! I'll be back at 7:59pm, happy?!" Wizard-Theif yelled. Her face filled with anger as she slammed the door. "_You'd think that if they remembered that I was on probation that they would remember that I'm meeting the police. Ra's sakes, can this day get any worse? … I'm going to take that back before it does get worse_," Wizard-Theif thought as she walked down to where her car was.

It was a fairly old car as it was an Egyptian Blue 1991 Chevrolet Stingray III and as Wizard-Theif got in she noticed it need a new paint job. She dismissed it and put her key in the ignition. With her fingers crossed for good luck Wizard-Theif turned her key. The engine didn't turn over. "_Ok no problem. It will turn over on the next try and my day will only be a little more annoying than usual._" Second try- nothing. "_Ok well… it can't be all that bad of a day… can it?_" She turned the key for the third time. Car made a wheezing noise and refused to turn over. "_Oh great, another day right from Hell. I do so love these sorts of days. Ok one more time. Please work._" Wizard-Theif thought as she turned the key once more. Nothing, her car was as good as dead. "_Damn, that's the 3__rd__ time this month that this thing needed to go to the garage. Oh well, I'll deal with it when I get back._" Wizard-Theif thought as she got out of the car. "_Good thing I planned ahead for this. Ha you thought you could get to be didn't you bad day!? HAHA! … Oh great I'm thinking to an inanimate thing that isn't even an object. Oh Ra what was in that water? … Maybe it was the toast… Evil toast, probably is working with the carpet cleaner… Ok this isn't helping what little sanity I have left._"

With that thought Wizard-Theif turned her attention to finding some other way to the police office. She could use the darkness trick but she didn't feel like it so she decided to walk. It had been so long since she had walked to anyplace. With her mind made up Wizard-Theif started walking to the police office. All was going perfectly well and then Wizard-Theif decided to push her luck. She crossed a crosswalk. As she was crossing some crazy driver decided s/he would play target practice. Luckily they missed Wizard-Theif who dodged to the side. Unluckily she tripped and fell into a mud puddle. Oh yeah, today was going to be Hell.

* * *

Today was going to be Hell. Why was he always called to be the defence? Couldn't he just once represent the crown? And did he always get the stubborn ones? The lawyer looked over at accused. The man was tall, tanned with a scar on his right cheek and albino. The lawyer looked down at his papers again trying to find the name of the man sitting across from him.

"Let's go over it again, Mr. Bakura."

"Just Bakura," the man corrected him.

"Mr. Bakura, you and the deceased were sharing an apartment were you not?"

"Along with my brother and his and my name is Bakura."

"What are their names?"

"Why don't you go ask the police and find out?" the man said, anger apparent in his voice.

"Mr. Bakura, I am trying to help you."

"You're doing a lousy job then," he heard the man mutter.

"Their names, Mr. Bakura."

The man sighed. "Ryou Bakura and Yugi Motou."

"Very good. Now they were out getting groceries at the time of the incident, yes?"

"Yes."

"Were you and the deceased on good terms?"

"Good enough to share an apartment."

"Mr. Bakura, if you use that sort of attitude during the trial I can almost guarantee you will not get off. Now, you and the deceased had an argument, correct?"

"The deceased has a name."

"The question, Mr. Bakura," the lawyer warned him.

"Yes."

"What was the disagreement about?"

"None of your business," the man said quickly.

"Please, Mr. Bakura. I'm trying to help you but I can't do that if you don't meet me half way."

The albino didn't reply but instead looked away towards the wall. "I didn't kill him."

The lawyer sighed and decided to continue with the run down. "You pulled out a knife in anger, yes?"

"No."

"Pardon?"

"Look, is this going to be over soon? I've got places to go-"

"If you care to remember, Mr. Bakura, you are staying in the cells until your trial." the lawyer said. "Now then where were we?"

"I was just leaving." The man got up from his chair and walked over to the door. The two officers that were by the door moved to block it. They watched in surprise as the man pushed them both out of the way. "Don't even think of stopping me or else."

"That is what I'm talking about!" the lawyer exploded. "How do you expect people to think you are innocent if you act like that? I can see why not even your own brother thinks you're innocent."

The man's eyes widened and flashed red as he raised his left hand. When they were level with the lawyer's face, he shouted 'Kokoro no Ichimi'. At once the lawyer's vision went black.

* * *

Bakura allowed himself a small smile as he felt the shadow magic run through his veins, but in a moment it was over, and the lawyer's body had crumpled. He heard movement from behind him and turned to see that the guards had their guns pointing at him. With the same grace as before, he moved his hand in front of him and shouted 'Kokoro no Ichimi' once more. Once again the people on the receiving end of the shadow magic crumpled. Bakura paid then no mind and walked out of the room.

Once he was out of the building he reached into his pocket and pulled out three small balls of light. Holding them on his palm he summoned the shadow magic once more. The balls levitated off his hand and into the building that he had just left. For a moment, he watched them before continuing on his way. He couldn't afford any weird events happening at any place he was.

As he kicked a can he thought of the trial. He, himself, would make a far better lawyer than that baka would, but there was no way the law would let him do that. The other problem was the evidence. Regardless of what the lawyer thought, Bakura wasn't stupid. He knew full well how black the evidence looked against him, and the fact that he couldn't remember anything wasn't going to help.

The thoughts of the trial brought back the memory of the little magic show he had just put on and the things the lawyer had said. The lawyer had deserved it, but what he had said about Ryou bothered Bakura. Did Ryou really think he had done it? It was impossible. Yugi might be thinking that, but Ryou knew him. Ryou knew that all odd ends between him and Atemu had long since been taken care of. Ryou knew he was innocent… didn't he?

Bakura shook his head to clear his thoughts. "_It was just the lawyer making things up… still… It couldn't hurt to ask Ryou about it… Right?_" Bakura thought as he looked skyward. His thoughts returned to Earth when he heard someone say, "I saw an albino walk down that way. Look there he is." Without even looking back Bakura took off. "_Of all days not to use the car,_" Bakura thought as he ran. He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialled Malik.

"Pick up. Pick up," Bakura chanted as he ran. In an attempt to lose the police, he had run into the back alleys, but if anything it was slowing him down.

"Hello?" Malik's voice had finally come over the phone line.

"Listen I need you to pick me up."

"Now? I thought you were at meeting with the police."

"I'm in the back alleys and coming up to the main intersection. You anywhere near there?" Bakura asked, avoiding the question.

"You ditched the meeting."

"Are you anywhere near me or not?" Bakura panted into the phone. He had managed to lose the cops so he was able to grab a breather, but they would find him soon.

"Did you call for a ride?" Malik asked as he pulled up beside his fellow Egyptian.

"About time," Bakura muttered as he put on his helmet and got on the bike. "Do me a favour and don't do any wheelies this time."

"Maybe," Malik said as he started driving down the back alleys. "Where to?"

"Do you know where Ryou is?" Bakura asked as Malik turned the bike onto the main road.

"Did you try calling him?"

"He didn't pick up."

"He might be at the apartment, but I have something to do before I take to you there."

"Fine with me as long as it doesn't have to do with lawyers or the police or your girlfriend."

"Unfortunately for you, I'm the one driving."

"... _Ra, give me strength._"

* * *

"_I'm never walking to any place in Tokyo ever again,_" Wizard-Theif thought as she walked down the street. She had made it to the station on time and in somewhat good shape only to find out that her meeting had been cancelled and rescheduled. Something about a suspected murderer escaping. After thanking the young man at the desk in her super sweet tone that cursed people, Wizard-Theif had stepped outside, found a pay phone, and called Spidey to pick her up. The conversation went quite nicely. Wizard-Theif asked for a ride. Spidey said no. Wizard-Theif asked why. Spidey said people were coming over and then hung up. Wizard-Theif would have been walking home, if she hadn't remembered about her darkness trick.

One moment she was standing in a dark alley, the next, her dark room. The moment after that, a bright living room. "Tada," she said as she walked out of her room.

"Why did you call me if you were just going to use your darkness trick?" Spidey asked as she peeked out of the kitchen.

"Because we don't talk anymore. You're always out with Malik or talking with Mossnose. I always come in last place compared to them. (Sniff) I feel so neglected." Wizard-Theif said dramatically as she kneeled on the ground pretending to cry.

"You need to work on your acting, WT," Mossnose said as she walked into the room. "That was sadder than a dog trying to be a cat."

"And you would know all about that, right Mossnose?" Wizard-Theif asked as she looked up.

Before Mossnose could reply there was a knock on the door. She closed her mouth and went to open it. As she did this, Wizard-Theif got off the floor and sat down in her chair. "Bet you a thousand yen it's Malik," she said.

"Bet you a thousand yen it's Bakura," Spidey said in reply.

"Sounds good to me."

The next moment both girls were looking at each other in confusion.

"So do we just forget it?" Spidey asked.

"Forgot it."

It turned out that a somewhat amused Malik and a nauseous Bakura were at the door. Mossnose stepped back to let the boys enter but, only Malik did. Bakura merely said bye to Malik before walking back down the hall. Once Mossnose had closed the door Wizard-Theif asked,

"What's eating at him?"

"You mean you don't know?" Malik asked her.

"Know about what?"

"Bakura is being trialed for the murder of Pharaoh Atemu."

"What? That's crazy! Why would Bakura kill Atemu?" Spidey asked in an unconvincing voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Wizard-Theif was silent for a moment and then said, "Spidey, Mossnose, you can both drop the act. I've told you both before that you guys are the worst liars in the world. But I guess this explains why you guys hid the remote."

Both Mossnose and Spidey fidgeted uncomfortably under Wizard-Theif's gaze. "We weren't sure how you would react to it." Mossnose said helplessly.

"Apparently, I'm reacting really well. What do Ryou and Yugi think of the murder?" Wizard-Theif asked Malik.

"I'm not sure. I just got back into Japan yesterday, and I haven't seen either of them."

"It must be really hard for both of them," Spidey said.

"I would imagine so."

"Why do they suspect Bakura?" Wizard-Theif asked.

"The papers say it's because he was found passed out in the same room with a knife in his hand," Mossnose explained.

"He also was having an argument with Pharaoh Atemu at the time," Malik added.

Spidey gave her boyfriend a glance. "Do you think he killed him?"

Malik paused for a second. "I'm not sure… Bakura has a huge temper, and he might have lashed out in anger."

"It's possible," Wizard-Theif said as she got out of her chair. "But I doubt it." She made her way over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Spidey asked her.

"I'll be back at 7:59, promise." With that, Wizard-Theif left the others to stare at the door in confusion. Once on the other side on the door, Wizard-Theif looked down at her watch. It was one o'clock, so Wizard-Theif decided she might as well give the garage a call via her newly re-found cell phone and get her car fixed before she did anything else. Once that was taken care of, she decided to randomly wander and see what kind of trouble the day would bring her.

As she walked down the busy streets she looked at the windows of the stores. Once a small little kitten caught her eye, but she knew that there was no way she could smuggle the little animal into the apartment without Mossnose knowing. With that thought in mind, Wizard-Theif settled for walking into the store just to pet it. The kitten was very playful, and it accidentally scratched her. Blood came out of the wound, but Wizard-Theif just smiled and started petting the kitten with her other hand.

While she played with the kitten, she heard another person enter the store. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as the person looked around in a fugitive way before making his way to the back of the store. Wizard-Theif continued to play with the kitten as she watched him. The man still looked around the store with suspicion as he walked through the door marked staff only. Within moments he reappeared with a work uniform on and started moving around the store. For some reason he never noticed Wizard-Theif. Now Wizard-Theif wasn't about to let an opportunity like this go to waste. Quietly, so not to alert her prey, Wizard-Theif sneaked over to where the man was looking at the shelves deciding what he needed to order.

Once she was in position Wizard-Theif took a slow and deep breath. Pausing a moment to brace herself for the reaction, Wizard-Theif opened her mouth. In her uppiest voice that wasn't her cursed tone she then yelled, "HI!" She was quite pleased by how it sounded a bit like a rabid fan girl 'hi', so a small smile appeared on her face. Her smile grew as she got the reaction she was hoping for. The man jumped and wheeled around. His lavender eyes widening in fear and then iced over when he realized who it was. He was silent as he glared at Wizard-Theif who merely smiled and gave him a cheeky wave.

"Hi," she repeated.

"Hullo," Bakura replied in a low voice.

"What are you doing here?" Wizard-Theif asked in an attempt to annoy him.

"I work here."

"… I'm sorry did you just say-"

Bakura cut her off and repeated himself slowly. "I- work- here."

"No way. The great Thief King is working at a pet store? You're kidding!"

"What are you doing here?" Bakura cut her off before she could start ranting.

"Just wandering around looking for trouble."

"Can't be all that hard for you to do."

"So far it hasn't been. Stupid cops seem to think that I stole a necklace."

"I heard about that, but I thought they didn't have any suspects."

"Cover-up. They don't want the media to blab."

"And you're on probation because of it," Bakura said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah," Wizard-Theif said as she followed Bakura around the store. "And what makes matter worse is that I can't just say, 'if I had really taken it you would have found no evidence, because then I'd get nailed for every unsolved crime." She sighed. "Mortals can be so annoying."

"And immortals aren't?" Bakura asked as he put more bags of dog food on the shelves.

"You do realize that immortals include you."

"Masika, unlike you, I have come to terms with my being annoying."

"You're not annoying, you're confusing."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Too bad that I'm taking it as one."

"I'm withdrawing my previous comment about you not being annoying."

"Thank you. So because you're a suspect, I guess you have to meet with the police every so often."

"Unfortunately, but it's even more annoying when my car decides not to work, and they cancel the meeting because a lawyer and some police officers pass out for a short while."

Bakura didn't answer for a moment, but when he did his voice seemed carefully calm and politely curious. "When did that happen?"

"Today. They also had to cancel because some murder suspect walked right out of the station."

Bakura said nothing as he started with the cat food now.

"Apparently he had white hair."

Still he was silent.

"And shadow magic."

"How could you tell if he had shadow magic, and what colour his hair was?" Bakura asked while not making eye contact.

"I sensed shadow magic and heard some officers talking about it," Wizard-Theif explained. "So Bakura, do you know any guy who has a record for getting into trouble, has white hair, and uses shadow magic?"

"I had a meeting with the police, got mad, and left," Bakura said angrily as he walked over to the other side of the store to check on the birds. At that moment, he was desperately hoping that some person would come in to buy something so that Wizard-Theif would leave. He didn't really want to talk about the incident, especially not to her.

"I'm sure that the git deserved it." She sighed again. "You're so lucky, Bakura. If I pulled that sort of stunt Spidey and Mossnose would both kill me, and then once they were done Mossnose would give me a three hour lecture, and then I would get an hour lecture from Atemu while you would laugh."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about the lecture from Atemu anymore."

"Oh… yeah… I forgot about that…" Wizard-Theif said quietly as she looked at the fish in the aquariums. "Why do they think you did it?"

"Why do you think they suspect me?" Bakura asked angrily as he glared at Wizard-Theif.

She seemed unaffected, though her face was sad as she replied, "Bakura, you yami no gamed a lawyer, and you were at the police station."

"Malik told you?"

"Well… Yes and no… Spidey and Mossnose helped… after they attempted to hide the remote and newspaper on me."

Bakura just sighed and went back to feeding the fish. "And what do they think? Do they believe I'm innocent?"

"They're not sure. The media tends to turn everything around, so I guess their just waiting to find out the facts before they make up their minds."

"Have you talked to Ryou or Yugi?"

"Are you changing the subject?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"… Why do you have to be so Ra damn confusing, Bakura? AH!" Wizard-Theif yelled in exasperation.

Bakura laughed at the look on Wizard-Theif's face and then returned to his job. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Wizard-Theif stuck out her tongue at him before making a realization face and pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey, Spidey? ... No, I didn't take my car. It needs to go to the garage… Actually it's the third time this month… I'm just wandering around town… At a pet store at the moment. Oh! I can please get a cat… No, I will not worship it! ... Yes I know how Mossnose gets along with-… but-… will you let me-… Spidey! I was kidding! Well halfway at least… No, I don't need a ride… I'm just calling to let you know that I'm getting in over my head again. Bye." With that Wizard-Theif hung up the phone before Spidey could yell at her.

"What was that about?" Bakura asked as he leaned on the counter.

"Just warning Spidey that I'm getting in over my head again," Wizard-Theif replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"Look. If you help me figure out who took the necklace, I'll help you find who killed Atemu."

There was a short silence during which Bakura turned his back to Wizard-Theif in order to rearrange the things on the shelves behind the counter. When Bakura spoke again his voice was low and harsh.

"I appreciate the offer but the fact is- I don't need your help."

"Think about it. Who better to catch a thief than the King of Thieves himself, and who better to find a killer than a demonic incarnation of darkness?"

"I don't need your help," Bakura repeated.

"When is your trial?" Wizard-Theif asked as she fought to prove her point.

"In a week."

"Any chance of the sentence being death?"

"Possibly."

"So you have a week to find some sort of evidence to clear your name?"

"That or find the killer."

"You're dead."

Bakura turned to face her. "What do you mean by that?"

"For one thing, your magical energy is running low; you're wanted by the police who want to put you in a cell until the trial; I'm betting you have no idea what you are going to do; and you're dead, literately. You've been like that for over 5000 years, remember?"

Bakura turned away again and started walking to the back of the store. With his hand on the staff-only door he said, "I don't need your help."

Wizard-Theif started walking to leave the store. "If you change your mind let me know. You have my number, and if I've forgotten my cell just call Mossnose or Spidey. They'll pass the message on. Good luck."

Bakura paused before he opened the door. He was aware of how stubborn he was being, but he wanted to at least find Ryou and talk to him before he made any decisions. "_Besides… most of my allies turn their backs on me eventually,_" Bakura thought as he opened the door. "_And who knows… you might do it a second time._"

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 2 of 'Innocent, Guilty and Murder'/'The Innocence Game'. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Also one quick note, in later chapters there will be hints as to who the killer is. Feel free to guess at the identity of the killer but once I've accounted who did it please don't mention them by name in the reviews also please don't say, 'YES I WAS RIGHT!' I'll know if you are and so will you. I hope that will be enough.**

**Also there is one more thing I have to have an answer to. If you don't tell me I won't be able to write anymore. Do you want a happy ending to this story or a sad one? The murderer won't change but the plot will slightly. I'm not writing both so you have to tell me. That's about it. Please review.**

**-WT**


End file.
